


i know that you're classy, baby

by dreamiesficfest, renjunarc



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fansite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunarc/pseuds/renjunarc
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD082Jaemin thinks he’s willing to drop being a fansite if it means being with him.





	i know that you're classy, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, i ended up rushing thru this a bit so i ended up going with a more simpler story with slight detail. i'm sorry if the direction of the fic isn't the way you wanted it!

 

**@dear_renjun** | MOONSHINE.  
#黄仁俊: live as though you’ve been swept away.  
10.4k followers / 4 following / 101.2k likes  
**PINNED TWEET** \--  
**@dear_renjun** :   
               unfollow me right now this is all i’m going to talk about until i die  
   [VIDEO ATTACHED |  0:07: fancam of Renjun covering Haechan’s high note in GO]

 

“Sometimes I’m amazed,” Jeno says as a way of announcing his arrival, taking a step into Jaemin’s self-proclaimed workroom slash bedroom. He gets an eyeful of the couple posters of DREAM’s Huang Renjun from different eras blu tack pasted on the walls before he directs his gaze to the brunette lounging tiredly on his arm chair rolled to the center of the room. Jaemin tilts his head back to look at him. “Rich parents and silver spoon, but all you spend your money on are rent, plushies, albums, and concert tickets.”

 

Jaemin smiles, teeth out and lips thin. “Well, it has its perks.” With his feet, he turns the chair around so he faces Jeno. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” Jeno says. Then after a moment, “Are you going to DREAM’s fansign that’s in a few days?”

 

“Of course I am,” Jaemin answers, almost offended by the suggestion of  _ not _ attending. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I was just asking. Sheesh.” Jeno plops onto the younger’s bed and collects one of Jaemin’s smaller Ryan plushies into his arms. “Jisung can’t come with, something about having a test he’s gotta take, so he’s asking if you could give up your Chenle slot for him.” 

 

“Fine with me. Chenle would be happy to hear from him,” Jaemin says agreeably. He swivels and inches his chair back towards his desk. 

 

His computer is open to an editing program, currently magnified on an image of Renjun from last week’s fansign, high quality and taken when he wasn’t looking. Obviously it’s not the first photo Jaemin has been subtly touching up before posting, but it’s definitely not today’s last.

 

“How’s being a fansite master going?” Jeno asks despite already knowing the answer. He was there when it started and when it kicked off. He’s here now as Jaemin’s friend and fansite master colleague, assisting with managing the production of merchandise he sells.

 

“Oh, you know how it is,” Jaemin replies offhandedly, eyes glazed at the screen. “Same old, same old. Taking pictures, posting them, getting them reposted, cropped, and edited although my twitter bio literally says  _ not _ to do that. But hey, people are buying the merch.” 

 

“Right. Don’t forget to send the orders to me,” Jeno mutters from the bed.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
  


Jaemin had bought three tickets to one of DREAM’s older concerts to split between Jeno, Jisung, and him. He had taken plenty of high quality pictures and recorded cams of Renjun, and posted them on his twitter page for all to see. Then, he attended more concerts, took more pictures and taped more cams of Renjun, and posted them on twitter.

 

Before the fansite business started, Jisung asked, “Why don’t you just become a fansite, hyung? You got the eye and hand for it, and not like  _ you’ll _ need it, but you’ll get some money for it. It’ll be like a part-time.” And Jaemin threw his back, laughed, and called him clever. 

 

It was a joke. A gag. Then his posts gained attention, expectations built, his parents are disappointed by his sudden explosive splurge on music, and his watermarked photos were being used everywhere. Before, it was a stunt. Now, not so much.

  
  
  


“You’re back.” 

 

Renjun looks pleased. His general outfit is pretty simple for a fansign event, but too thick-layered for the room’s warm temperature: a red hoodie with a jean jacket thrown over it and neon tape around his fingers like rings. He gently nudges some accessories and gifts off to the side and twirls his uncapped pen in between his fingers impatiently until Jaemin offers his album to him.

 

“Of course I am,” Jaemin says brightly. He opens to the page he wants the other to sign, bookmarked with a Ryan tab, and smooths the page before giving Renjun liberty. “I always have time to see my favorite Injunnie that lights up the world.”

 

“It doesn’t sound as cool when you say it,” Renjun snorts, shaking his head with laughter. He briefly glances over the bright green sticky note pasted to the left page and begins to write on the page adjacent to it. “Jisung didn’t come with you?”

 

“Nah. He said he has a test he can’t miss.”

 

Renjun clicks his tongue. “At least he’s putting his studies first. But such a shame. Chenle’s getting more annoying lately since he hasn’t seen him.” Then, as if some brilliant idea has come to him, he looks up with glistening eyes. Jaemin blinks a few times and swallows. He wonders how he’s never noticed that Renjun is wearing silver-hued contacts until now. He leans over the table slightly and says strongly, almost like a demand, “Next time, he  _ has _ to come.”

 

“I don’t think I have any control over his availability, but alright.” Jaemin tilts his head. His gaze flickers somewhere else, down at Renjun’s wrist. It’s not the presence of something that catches his interest, rather, the  _ lack _ and  _ absence _ of something. “Also, you’re -- just an observation -- not wearing the bracelet I got you a couple fansigns ago like, um, you said you would … that …  _ one time _ …”

 

The idol blinks rapidly, his smile faltering slightly at the corners. His eyes dart quickly around the room -- at the couple of wandering security guards to his manager pacing behind him. After a moment, he lowers his gaze and proceeds to finish his signing while chewing the inside of his cheek. Soon, he shuts the photobook and slides it back to him. Disappointed with the lack of response, Jaemin reaches to retrieve it. His eyebrows knit together when Renjun doesn’t remove his hands from the top.

 

“I’ll see you next time, okay?” Renjun says, even. His face is perfectly blank, betraying nothing potent, nothing evident, and yet Jaemin understands the message behind it loud and clear. 

 

“Yeah.” Jaemin agrees, just as evenly. His lips stretch into a beautiful smile, one that causes the corner of Renjun’s right eye to twitch. “I’ll see you next time. Thanks for letting me eat well for another day, Injunnie.”

 

The boy coolly examines the taller’s expression for half a second, and slowly peels his hands away from the photobook cover. Jaemin takes it.

 

“Don’t be a stranger.” Renjun tells him before he turns his head away and greets the next fan that slides in front of him with a warm smile. 

 

Jaemin turns on his heel and walks off the stage with stride, eyes glimmering with a luminous glow that nobody but Huang Renjun could decipher. Likewise, back on stage, Renjun smiles and greets each excited fan, wears their accessories and holds their hands, but his silvery eyes read like he knows something the rest of them will never know.

  
  
  


**_SAME TIME + PLACE AS USUAL?_ **

 

**_[✔️] OF COURSE._ **

**_[__] I HAVE A SCHEDULE/PRACTICE._ **

  
  
  


The sky is an dirty, inky black when Jaemin returns to the dormitories, smeared with blotches of clouds that appear gray under the darkness. The air is brisk and cool, nipping at Jaemin’s exposed skin as he scampers away to his humble abode.

 

“Hyung,” Jisung greets as soon as Jaemin frantically comes through the entrance, whistling a low tune and turning the metal lock behind him. The voice of the youngest startles him, more so when he catches the outline of his silhouette at the other end of the doorway from the corner of his eyes, and nearly causes him to drop his bag on the hardwood floor, something he’d restrain to cuss him out for because one, it’s Jisung, and two,  _ do you know how much this camera equipment costs? My parents will have my head if I break it! _ But thankfully, he manages to relax and catch the strap to the bag in time.

 

“Jisung-ah,” Jaemin returns warmly, but switches to a chastising tone easily, “Why are you still awake? It’s already 1AM.”

 

“I was waiting for you to get home,” Jisung answers, swaying on his feet. He actually looks he’s going to drop at any moment, into a sleeping ball. “What took you so long? The fansign wasn’t even that far today.”

 

Jaemin begins to slip off his shoes. “Exiting the lot and rush hour traffic was a little bitch afterwards. I also took some stops. Here and there. Don’t worry about it.” He tosses his shoes into a cubby and shuffles into his rabbit slippers. He slides over and reaches to ruffle Jisung’s platinum blond hair, already mussy by laying around all day, he bets. “How was your test?”

 

“It was okay,” Jisung sighs, seeming a little annoyed, “I don’t think I did well, but whatever. Did you get Chenle to sign for me?”

 

“I did.” Jaemin confirms pleasantly. “He misses you, and Renjun wants you to come for the next fansign so he would stop being annoying.”

 

Even under the dim lighting, he spots the blush that travels to Jisung’s cheeks and the way his eyes widen into the size of mini serving plates. Jaemin laughs at him, quietly in consideration of their neighbors and pointedly ignores the scathing look the younger sends him. He’s embarrassed like a young schoolboy, but because of his words, of course he’ll have to come to the next fansign.

 

Like a duckling, Jisung follows him at every stop -- the kitchen, the living room, the door to his bedroom -- until Jaemin unzips his duffel bag and hands him the album Chenle signed for him, separate from the album he made Renjun sign.

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jisung grins before dashing away into the dark recesses of his nearby bedroom.

 

He watches him merge into the darkness and rolls his eyes. He goes into his room and flips on the light switch, feeling the corners of his lips twitch at the sight of his posters. He sets down his equipment and pulls his phone out as he fumbles for his bed. 

 

There’s 2 texts:

 

**from: injunnie who lights up my world uwu**

**to: nana**

_ > you really don’t have to keep using the post its to ask me for my availability you know. _

_ > you literally have my phone number. >:p _

 

**from: nana**

**to: injunnie who lights up my world**

_ > oh come on~~ the notes are nice~~ be a romantic!  _

_ > tho i really am getting tired of having to look over my shoulder every time i write -v-  _

_ > anyways you’re really available? same place same time? :(((  _

 

**from: injunnie who lights up my world uwu**

**to: nana**

_ > i don’t lie, nana. of course i am.  _

_ > or i will be. :) _

_ > turn off for tonight n see you then? _

_ > cause if you fall asleep late doing your fansite business and miss tomorrow because _

_ you’ve overslept it’s not my problem. _

 

**from: nana**

**to: injunnie who lights up my world**

_ > i guess i deserve that -A- _

_ > well then, i’ll see you tomorrow, injunnie!!!! <3 _

  
  
  


How it starts is also an accident. Just boys’ play. And just like the fansite business, what ends up as the result is not so much of play anymore. 

 

Nothing could ever prepare Jaemin for the force that is Huang Renjun, or Lee Donghyuck for the matter. 

 

Renjun looks vaguely aggravated about the situation while Donghyuck looks especially pleased beside him. Jaemin finds himself amused, but just as baffled.

 

The Regular Cafe is their ‘same place,’ and Wednesday, 6PM is their ‘same time.’ It’s located in a sketchy and quiet location, but close enough to Jaemin’s university and within walking distance from SM Entertainment’s building. Having it as their frequent meeting point for secret rendezvous’ only seemed logical, especially when their drinks and desserts are the most spectacular. They’ve met up here so many times that the employees and the frequenting customers know their faces and business, and shares their secrets with lovely smiles. 

 

But now it seems like there’s someone else they have to share their secret with. It’s not ideal, especially since Renjun is an idol and Jaemin is a fansite master, so gossip can go around if the wrong person were to catch them. 

 

“So you’re Renjun’s boyfriend, huh?” Donghyuck coos, ignoring the way Renjun shoots laser-focused glares from his left. “I’ve seen you at our fansigns.”

 

The corner of Jaemin’s lips twitches. He almost smiles.

 

“We’re not dating,” Renjun mumbles.

 

Jaemin cants his head. “Not yet.”

 

Renjun’s eyes flash, but he says nothing. Delighted, Donghyuck claps his hands together and dissolves into a fit of giggles. 

 

“He wasn’t supposed to come, but he caught me on the way out and threatened to rat me out if I didn’t let him go with me.” Renjun explains with grit teeth and narrowed eyes. “We could’ve gotten caught.”

 

“Oh, please,” Donghyuck shakes his head. “I know what I’m doing, but I know you probably aren’t.”

 

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

 

Jaemin observes as they bicker amongst themselves, smiling and occasionally sipping his coffee throughout. Even though he should probably be worried about this secret, he thinks he can trust Donghyuck. He doesn’t know why, maybe it’s because of Donghyuck’s more snarky and playful disposition that complements his, but it just feels right. If they can keep this secret, then the chance of them being better friends after this might be high. 

 

“What can you do, right?” Jaemin says for the first time in a while. 

 

Renjun glares at him, but Donghyuck smiles.

 

“I like you. You’re pretty cool.” Donghyuck sniffs, swirling his mango slushie, “I would pull the ‘shotgun father’ stereotype on you, but Renjun isn’t my kid. God forbid. He can do whatever his little heart pleases. I just wanted to know where he’s sneaking out to every so often when he thinks nobody is awake or looking.”

 

“Well, are you satisfied?” Jaemin asks. 

 

Donghyuck fixes him with a moment of scrutiny before he shrugs his shoulders exaggeratedly and takes a sip from his mango slushie. “I guess. You’re hot, and you’re one of his fansites. I’m always in for a scandal. It’s too boring at the company -- so uptight!”

 

“Well, I’m glad you approve,” Jaemin nods.

 

Renjun side eyes him. “You won’t tell anyone?”

 

“Why would I?” The ginger says to him airily, dismissing with a wave, “I said I’m always in for a scandal, but not necessarily in  _ my _ group. Just within my company. Catch up, Renjun.”

 

They show the closeness of members who’ve been training and creating sensations together for years. Just watching, Jaemin notes how comfortable they are with each other, and somehow fit the personalities and relationships that fanfiction writers often write for them. If Chenle were here to join them, Jaemin thinks it would be louder, more upbeat, and like family. 

 

When he arrived to the Regular Cafe, expecting to immerse himself in his usual candle-lit moment with Huang Renjun and have a deep conversation about life or why Renjun won’t wear the bracelet he got him fansigns ago, Jaemin didn’t think about this. He didn’t think much about the life Renjun led, or the other people that are in his life and how if they keep this up, that he’ll have to meet them. And in a way, that’s a little selfish, for it meant that Jaemin saw Renjun and not what or who surrounds them. As he closes his eyes and zones out from their conversation, he imagines what it’d be like to hold Renjun’s hand and lead a normal life with him.

  
  
  


It’s already evening. The dark sky is clear of any clouds and the lamp posts emit light through their internal bulbs. The three of them choose to take a taxi to drop them off at their places and Jaemin would pay the fare once he’s dropped off at his dorm. They sit in the order of Renjun, Jaemin, Donghyuck, crammed in the tight back space of some old man’s cab who’s driving a few miles underneath the speed limit. Renjun is fast asleep, temple pressed against the cool glass of the window and breathing softly through his nose. It’s halfway through the ride when Donghyuck tilts his head closer to him and speaks.

 

“It’s gonna be hard to date him, you know.” Donghyuck whispers to him. When Jaemin says nothing due to the startling introduction of conversation, Donghyuck continues. “He’s an idol. You’re his fansite. I’m not saying I disapprove of you two, because I wholeheartedly ship, but it’s going to be hard. I know how it feels.”

 

“You do?” Jaemin says, sounding almost like an echo.

 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck says. When Jaemin looks, Donghyuck’s eyes are far away. The only light to his face is the passing flashes from lamp posts they pass on the way. “I have a boyfriend too. His name is Mark, and uh, he’s one of our music producers and collab partners. Since you listen to our music, you’d probably know him.”

 

Jaemin thinks back to the occasional low raps DREAM incorporates into their songs and realizes.

 

“Mark Lee?”

 

Donghyuck nods, sheepish.

 

“Since we’re both in the music industry, it’s pretty hard to, ah,  _ meet up _ and have dates while keeping it under wraps. We make it work, but …  _ yeah _ . I think you get it.” Jaemin does get it. “Anyways, what I’m saying -- if you’re serious about Renjun, I hope you’re willing to make it work.”

 

That’s the last thing he says to him before the cab stops in front of Renjun and Donghyuck’s place and they have to leave. Renjun sends him a sleepy, small wave before the cab zooms away and his silhouette disappears into the building. 

 

Jaemin ponders on the way home.

  
  


**from: injunnie who lights up my world uwu**

**to: nana**

_ > i’m sorry about hyuck ;;;  _

 

**from: nana**

**to: injunnie who lights up my world**

_ > don’t be! _

_ > he was really cool~~ i think we might become good friends uwu _

 

**from: injunnie who lights up my world uwu**

**to: nana**

_ > oh my god… the horror. _

_ > oh and before i turn off for the night… _

_ > just wanted to tell you i haven’t been wearing the bracelet because my manager says _

_ i shouldn’t be showing favoritism, i guess. _

_ > and um. i didn’t want to ruin it or lose it since i go out often. _

_ > i really treasure it. _

_ > is that cheesy? _

 

_ No, Renjun, _ Jaemin thinks as he falls asleep that night,  _ it’s not. But this love story is.  _

  
  


On Thursday, Jaemin posts the HD pictures of Renjun from the fansign. He gets coffee and attends class. Jeno comes by with a large box of their produce and shipping supplies, and spends the rest of the hour packing the merchandise into their packages. Jisung returns home from dance practice, sweaty and tired, but sits down to help by scrawling ‘thank you for ordering!’ onto nice stationary and slipping them into every package. 

 

That night, Jeno sleeps over. He scribbles  _ ship orders @ the post office  _ on Jaemin’s calendar with green sharpie before promptly collapsing on his bed. By the time Jaemin nudges all the finished packages into the corner of his room, Jisung has already returned to his room for the night.

 

On Friday, Jaemin sends the packages.

 

On Sunday, he changes his profile picture and header to white. He creates a new post.

  
  
  


**@dear_renjun** [REST] -- please find me at  **@narenmin** now!

1.1k replies, 932 retweets, 101k likes

**@dear_renjun** thank you all for the support you’ve all given me!! ;o; i want to be super

           honest with all of you… it’s been a good year, but i never planned to become a fansite

           haha. i just wanted to be a part of stan twitter TT

**@dear_renjun** but i had really liked the attention so i just kept going w/ it!! mmm i’m still

           gonna post pictures bc i love sharing my experiences w/ DREAM + want to share it all

           w/ all of you, but i won’t be considering myself a fansite master anymore!

**@dear_renjun** i’ll be re-locating bc this acct is so cluttered now hehe so please follow

           my new personal!!  **@narenmin**

  
  
  


**@narenmin** | renjun’s boyf   
jaemin / 19 / he! (#黄仁俊: live as though you’ve been swept away.)   
1k followers / 345 following / 103 likes   
**PINNED TWEET** \--

**@narenmin**

   [GIF ATTACHED: Renjun wearing the floppy rabbit hat, idly pressing the buttons to make

   the ears flop back and forth.]

  
  
  


“You’ve put your fansite at rest?” Renjun questions, almost yells, when Jaemin tells him the next time they meet each other at Regular Cafe. It’s two weeks from the last time; DREAM’s promotional period for their comeback is over. People turn heads in their direction, blink, then look away immediately. Jaemin doesn’t so much as blink as Renjun’s exclaimed bewilderment at his sudden decision.

 

“I never meant to become a fansite anyways,” Jaemin admits, sheepish. “Besides, it’d be kinda creepy, wouldn’t it?”

 

The boy stares. “What would?” 

 

Jaemin’s lips curl. “If your boyfriend was your fansite.”

 

Renjun’s lips part, shocked. “Wait-- are you?”

 

“I’m trying.” Jaemin chuckles breathlessly. “Is it too soon?”

 

The different emotions in Renjun’s expression rush past in vivid, brief flashes. From conflicted to embarrassed to utterly serious, Jaemin has to smile at the different sides he sees of Huang Renjun in the span of this one minute. He hopes he’ll get to see more of it … if Renjun says yes to him.

 

“So?” Jaemin prompts, hopeful. 

 

Renjun’s lips purse. He lowers his eyes. Jaemin feels his heart leap into his throat, and for a moment, he thinks he’s going to get rejected.

 

“I’d like to be your boyfriend.” Renjun says, at last. He looks up, eyes flashing with a glint. It’s nervous, but absolutely certain. 

 

And there it is -- like a breath of fresh air, like the first hour of spring, Jaemin is at peace. He exhales shakily and grins wide from ear to ear.

  
  
  


(“Are you willing to make it work, though?” Renjun licks his lips. “It’s a little different since you’re not going to be my fansite anymore--”

 

“I’m still gonna go to your concerts and take pictures and post them though.” Jaemin smiles.

 

Renjun stares at him, blinking, incredulous. “I-- Okay. Weird, but alright. But anyways, it’s still essentially the same concept … I’m an idol … Dating a fan … It’s going to be hard, you know that.”

 

“Yeah,” Jaemin says, linking their hands together, “I’m willing.”

 

Renjun looks up at him and smiles, bright and lovely.)  
  
  



End file.
